Starting From The Bottom
by turtles-and-salamanders
Summary: Raphael reunites with his childhood friend Becca Stockman. It wouldn't have been a problem if they were five. But it's been ten years, and now Becca is forced to serve the Shredder in the Foot Clan alongside her father. Baxter Stockman. Now Raph needs to choose from his head or heart to trust Becca or not. (First takes place in Season 1 a little bit before Baxter's Gambit)
1. Chapter 1

Dark was the night, much like any other in New York City.  
Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were battling Foot Ninjas on a tall bunch of rooftops. Once the guys were all done and the unconscious warriors were scattered everywhere, Leo spoke up.

"So, just Foot Soldiers tonight?" He wondered. "No FishFace and Bradford?"

It was a little odd. Shredder usually doesn't waste Soldiers by just sending them out alone. While his brothers were discussing Leo's statement, Raphael noticed a runaway Foot Ninja.

 _'Oh no you don't.'_ Raph thought to himself as he pulled out his Sais from his belt and started to follow the stray ninja. Hopping from one rooftop to another, Raph eventually lost the lone Foot Soldier.

"Well that's great." He said, looking around. He was now pretty far from where he started. Unknowing of the Foot Ninja hiding in the shadows. It slowly crept to attack him, Raph sensed this and turned around to defend himself before another figure appeared and kicked them away.  
As the Foot Ninja fell to the ground, the one whom just appeared was dressed in metal Foot Ninja armour and a visor themselves. And 'they' appeared to be a 'she'. But Raph saw the Foot Clan mark, and attacked his saviour.

"Wait, please!" The girl tried to talk to Raph, but he wouldn't have it. The girl kept her sword out, defending each attack from the Sais. Then Katana was locked with the two Sais, the warriors' eyes locked as well. After a good look, Raphael realized that he recognized those eyes. Even wrapped around the pitch black eyeliner.  
Those emerald green eyes.  
Lost in thought, Raphael was pinned down by the mystery Kunoichi. A knee on his plastron and the sword to his neck.

"Raph, it's me." The girl said, her voice sweet and soft. She tossed her Katana to the ground and removed her visor. "It's Becca."  
Raph's eye widened at the sight of her.

 _'Becca Stockman?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in thought, Raphael was pinned down by the mystery Kunoichi. A knee on his plastron and the sword to his neck.**

 **"Raph, it's me." The girl said, her voice sweet and soft. She tossed her Katana to the ground and removed her visor. "It's Becca."**  
 **Raph's eye widened at the sight of her.**

 _ **'Becca Stockman?'**_

* * *

Raph still took a minute to process.

"Becca? Becca Stockman?"  
Becca's smile grew as she let out a small giggle. "Yes!"  
Becca stood up and took Raph's large, mutant hand in hers. Lifting him up on his feet as well.

"I haven't seen you in at least ten years."  
Becca was still all giddy, seeing her old mutant friend. But all Raph could focus on was the Foot Clan suit on her body, and her last name.  
Maybe he would be more excited if they were kids where the war between the Hamato and the Foot clans' weren't happening. But little would he know that during that ten years apart, Raphael and his brothers would make enemies with a man called Baxter Stockman. Otherwise known as, Becca's father.

"Uhh, Raph? Are you okay?" Becca asked in a bit of a concerned voice.  
Raph shook his head of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah.. I just.." Raph started, still observing the uniform. It reminded him too much of Karai, and all the horrible thing she put him and his brothers through. "You're with the Foot?" He asked, slightly glancing up to her.

"Yeah.. Not by my choice though.." Becca explained. "And it looks like you have more than just wooden Sais now." She commented, gesturing to the metal Sai in Raph's hand.

"I guess we have a bit of catching up to do."  
Raph took a while to respond. He would naturally be hesitant of trusting an enemy, but this was someone he'd once known before. As a friend.

"I guess we do." Raph replied in a smaller tone. All Becca could do was smile.

"Great! How about I meet you back here tomorrow night?"

"Uhh.. Sure. I can do that."  
And with that conformation, Becca was gone in a flash.  
And Raph was left there, wondering if he had made a good choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**With that conformation, Becca was gone in a flash.**  
 **And Raph was left there, wondering if he had made a good choice.**

Back at the lair, the turtles were all celebrating their victory...  
With a good night sleep.  
So, thankfully, Raph could sneak back in without detection. He quickly slipped into his room, and let out a small sigh of relief. None of his brothers had caught him, and by the looks of it, didn't really notice that he was gone.  
Raph decided that he should get some sleep too. Remembering that he got himself into a 'date' for tomorrow.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Becca was able to easily and quietly slip into her home without detection as well. As far as she could tell, Baxter was at The Shredder's lair, still working on mutant creations for him.  
Becca grimaced at the thought. She didn't like that her father was being used, threatened and over-worked. And what's worse, she was forced to fight for the metal coward as well. She had also hoped to reconnect with Raphael on better circumstances, but unfortunately, that was not the way it turned out. He was the enemy and Becca had no choice but to fight him.  
At least, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**He was the enemy and Becca had no choice but to fight him.**  
 **At least, for now.**

* * *

The next day was pretty normal. Until training rolled along.  
Raphael seemed out of sorts, like something was bothering him. And the truth was, he couldn't get Becca out of his mind. It wasn't exactly in a romantic way, he was almost worried. What if he was making a big mistake trusting her? What if this whole thing was the 'Karai conflict' all over again?  
Raph was so lost in thought, he was easily beaten by Leonardo. Once he realized, he was already on the dojo floor with everyone staring at him. Leo offered to help him up by extending his hand out, but Raph swatted it away and stood up on his own.

"My son, are you feeling alright?" Splinter asked from the crowd.

"I'm fine." Raph growled before walking out and heading straight for his room, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Becca was preforming her own training in an abandoned warehouse.  
She was fighting off larger MOUSERS especially programmed to her abilities and to challenge her. Although, they didn't seem like much of a challenge for her. Becca beat the robots with ease. One by one until all of them were in pieces on the floor.

"Well done my daughter." The evil scientist commented as he watched from afar. "You're getting better everyday."

"Thank you father." Becca replied with a small smile.

Becca had felt like she was progressing in her training, but hearing it from her father made a real difference.  
After Becca was finished, she retreated to the Stockman house and to her bedroom. Stripping herself of her Foot armour and dressing herself in a long sleeved, pink shirt and blue jeans. Along with black boots, but keeping her green headband in as she let her hair done it of her ponytail.  
She hadn't forgotten about meeting up with the red clad turtle later tonight. And was hoping that he wouldn't bail out because of who she was forced to work for.


	5. Chapter 5

**She hadn't forgotten about meeting up with the red clad turtle later tonight. And was hoping that he wouldn't bail out because of who she was forced to work for.**

* * *

As expected, the next night, Becca was back on the rooftop where she bumped into the red clad turtle. Wearing her Foot Clan suit and armour like last time.  
A few minutes later, Raph jumped onto the same rooftop to greet her. Although, he still wasn't so sure about this.

 _What if it's a trap?_  
 _Could Dogpound or Fishface be seen anywhere?_  
 _Remember the mistake Leonardo made with Karai?!_

Trapped in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Becca running up and quickly hugging him. "I'm so glad you came to meet me. For a second there I didn't think you'd come."  
Raph let out a small sigh. He needed to get his point across sooner or later.

"About that Becca.. I don't know if I can trust you."  
With that said, Becca's perky smile turned down into a sad frown. "What? Why?"  
To answer her question, Raph glanced down at the Foot Clan suit and armour.

"You're with the Shredder. Not to mention Baxter Stockman's daughter. I wouldn't trust someone with connections like that." He explained.  
Becca could see where he was coming from. She was aware of the position she was in, but that wouldn't stop her from getting her friend back.  
Before Raph could leave, Becca placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least give me a chance to prove myself." She begged.  
Raph turned back slightly to look at her. "Why should I? You could easily trick me."

"Please." Becca insisted. "I want to prove to you that I'm not like them."  
Before Raph could give her an answer, she spoke up again.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow night. It's 1889 Bently."

"What about Baxter?"

"You don't have to worry about him.. He's been spending more hours working at his lab lately. I can promise you he won't be there."  
After giving it some thought, Raph sighed in defeat.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this.._

"Alright. But I'm only giving you one chance."

"One chance is all I ask."  
With that being said, Becca left. Hopping out into the night.  
And the only thought that could reach the red clad turtle's mind was:

 _Why do I get myself into these situations?_

* * *

 **Sooooo, what do you guys think?**  
 **Should Raph trust Becca?**  
 **Will Becca deceive him like Karai did?**  
 **Well you'll find out if you keep reading! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the only thought that could reach the red clad turtle's mind was:**  
 _ **Why do I get myself into these situations?**_

* * *

The next night, Raph followed through with the deal and met Becca at the destination she gave him. The Stockman house.  
When he got there, he landed on the fire escape and looked around.

"Becca?" Raph whispered out. "You there?"  
Almost on cue, Becca came out of the window with some normal clothes on. A pink short sleeved shirt overtop of a black long sleeved shirt. Along with blue Demi shorts overtop of some black leggings.  
Her chocolate brown hair was down and loose, but still included the green headband.  
Becca ever had washed off her make-up, leaving her clear peach skinned face.  
Now this was a new side of Becca that Raphael was not familiar with. He stared with wide eyes, as if seeing her for the first time.

"I thought it'd be better if you saw me like this. A normal human girl instead of someone in the Foot Clan." Becca explained, walking closer to the mutant.  
In a way, Becca was right. This was a different look, on the outside. But Raph was more concerned of who she was on the inside. If he could truly trust her as a friend, and maybe an inside source to the enemy.

The two spent most of the night sitting at the edge of the rooftop. Raph was getting to know Becca more and more, it was pretty clear he was someone she trusted. And maybe he could get to trusting her as well.

* * *

 **sorry this chapter is a little short.**  
 **What do you guys think?**  
 **Should Raph go ahead and trust Becca?**  
 **Would you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was pretty clear he was someone she trusted. And maybe he could get to trusting her as well.**

* * *

For the past few nights now, Raph has been meeting Becca near her house. Talking about what they missed during their years apart. Becca had found out about all of the mutant's that weren't affiliated with Shredder whom Raphael encountered, and Raph found out many things about Becca. Like where her training in Ninjistu began. But one particular question was nipping at Raph's head; Becca's mother.

Once Becca had finished another wild story, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So Becca, I've been meaning to ask.. About your mother.."  
When the topic was brought up, Becca lost all light in her eyes and her face dropped to a frown. Raphael suddenly felt empathy and a little sorry he brought up the subject. It was clear that Becca's mother was something Becca didn't like to, or hardly talked about.

"She's gone.." Becca said simply in a small voice. She made it clear she didn't want to go any further than that. And Raphael respected that.  
The red clad turtle nodded and there was a bit of silence between the two for a while. Only the sounds of passing cars and people cut through the quiet.

"Well, I should probably get back home now.. Fearless leader will start to worry every minute I'm gone." Raphael commented, standing up and ready to leave. Becca stood up beside him.

"Me too." She added in. "My father will notice I'm gone sooner or later."  
And with that, the two parted ways once again. But while he made his way to the sewers, Raph started to think. He couldn't keep meeting Becca in secret like this forever. Someone would find out, whether it be his brothers or the Foot Clan. One thing was for sure, they couldn't go on like this. He had to at least tell someone.

* * *

 **Who do you think Raph should tell?**


	8. Chapter 8

**One thing was for sure, they couldn't go on like this. He had to at least tell someone.**

* * *

On his way back home, Raphael tried to be extra cautious. Using every ninja stealth skill he could as to not get caught by any of his brothers. Before getting a few steps to his bedroom, Raph thought he had made it undetected.

"Where have you been?!"

Guess not.

Who other than ole' Fearless Leader to stay up and interrogate Raph on where he had been all night.

"Well?"  
Raph turned around to face his older brother, arms crossed across his chest. Waiting for a good response.

"Well, while you guys gave up early. I thought that I could do one last check around the skirts of town. In case something might've come up." Raph tried to get out the lie best he could. While Leo still didn't seem too happy about Raphael's decision anyhow, he believed it.

"You know, you shouldn't be going out on your own little patrols like some vigilante." The oldest brother stated before walking off to his own room.  
As soon as Leo was out of sight, Raph went to his bedroom. Slamming the door shut and plopping his shell down onto his bed.

Okay, he might have gotten away with that one. But Raph knew he couldn't keep lying forever. He either needed to stop seeing Becca or take the risk that his brothers and Sensei would understand their friendship wasn't threatening. Becca wasn't the kind of girl who would turn her back on loyalty, and she knows the differences between right and wrong.  
No real doubt, if Baxter wasn't her father, Raph thought he could convince a great Kunoichi like Becca to join their side.  
The more Raphael thought about it, the more he realized he was spiralling into a 'Leo-and-Karai' like relationship with Becca. But Becca wouldn't betray him like that, right?  
And that was the red clad turtle's last thought to himself before falling dead asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**But Becca wouldn't betray him like that, right?**  
 **And that was the red clad turtle's last thought to himself before falling dead asleep.**

* * *

The next patrol night came a little too quickly. Leonardo instructed for all four turtles to group together this time, a little to Raphael's dismay. For some weird reason, he had hoped to meet up with Becca again tonight. He enjoyed these last few meetings with the Kunoichi and wouldn't mind more in the future.  
Aside from April, the turtles didn't really have another human friend. So, for Raph, it was nice to see someone who wasn't horrified by his appearance. At least enough for them to agree to hang out with him, but it wasn't exactly perfect either. Anytime Raph would be content with having another human friend, it escaped his mind that his brothers didn't even know Becca existed yet. And with the addition that she was a member of the Foot Clan, he guessed whatever he had with her wouldn't last long.

After a little while of going around parts of the city, the turtles were just about ready to pack it up and go home. But 'turtle luck' wouldn't make it easy for them as suddenly, Foot Ninjas began to appear out of nowhere. Crowding around the four brothers.  
And of course, who else than Dogpound and FishFace to lead the attack.

"Really? Are you two the best muscle Shredder's got, or what?" The red clad turtle taunted, recalling the numerous times they were able to best the hench-mutants' in battle.

"Not exactly. Didn't you hear? We have some new recruits." FishFace explained before snapping his fingers, and on cue, no one other that Becca Stockman came jumping down. Finally face-to-face with all the turtles.

Raph knew it; how could he have been so stupid as to think he could trust her. The Sai-weirder charged at the Kunoichi who wiped her sword out just in time to block his attack. Becca found that Raph was focused on their duel, so she managed to lead him out of sight from his brothers and the Foot; Behind a water tower.

Once Raph had Becca in his path again, he was about to attack but stopped when the brunette dropped her weapon and held her hands in the air.

Raph kept his stance just in case. "What are ya, surrendering or somethin'?" He asked.

"I don't want to fight you. Or your family." Becca stated, slowly taking steps toward the mutant. Eventually, Raphael came to believe her statement and put his Sais away in his belt.

The red clad turtle spoke up again. "Then why did you ambush us?" His tone was still a little sour.

"The Shredder has my father. I'm afraid if I disobey him, he'll harm him." Becca explained.

"Your daddy ain't exactly our friend."

"I know, but.. I'm your friend." Becca looked up at him, her emerald eyes glossy. "Aren't I?"

Raph could see that Becca was in some distress. And he probably would be in the same position if his father was in danger, too.  
The turtle growled in frustration. "Fine.. But one slip up, and I won't hold back."


End file.
